1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming convex patterns in which, while conveying a substrate coated with a positive photosensitive material, the photosensitive material is exposed by controlling an irradiation timing of exposure light with which the substrate is irradiated, thereby forming a plurality of types of convex patterns of different heights on the substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for forming convex pattern so as to enable top of protruding portion to be a substantially hemispherical shape, an exposure apparatus, and a photomask.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for forming convex pattern of this type is used, for example, in forming of columnar spacers on a color filter substrate in a liquid crystal display apparatus. Color filters of RGB are coated with a photosensitive transparent acrylic resin or the like, to be exposed and developed to thereby form columnar spacers. In this case, columnar spacers of different heights are formed by changing film thicknesses of the color filters of RGB (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2003-84289).